


Dean Drops the Soap

by CriticalVirgo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalVirgo/pseuds/CriticalVirgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean drops the soap in front of Sam in the shower they're sharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Drops the Soap

Dean Drops the Soap

 

“Let's hit the shower, kiddo.” Dean says to Sam, as they entered the only available room in the hotel. Sam agrees feeling tired, and frustrated with fighting management downstairs. He had called earlier demanding a two singles room but now they only have a one king size available. Dean would either have to deal with Sam's cuddling for one night or wake up stiff and in pain on the floor the next morning. _'Decisions, decisions'_ Dean thought to himself. 

 

“At least the shower is big enough for two.” Sam says, entering the bathroom. As they began stripping Sam takes a glance at Dean. Staring a while he notices something new. _'God, his ass... He must be working out his lower body a lot these days.'_ Dean can practically hear Sam thinking but not knowing what he sported concern on his face. “You okay, Sammy?” Sammy snapped out of it, nodding his head. “Long night, and I feel gross.” “Well, come on, let's get in the shower.”

 

Dean turned on the facet, letting it run while he got the perfect temperature. It was warm enough to relax their muscles. Dean then pulled the magical shower button on the facet that redirected the water to the shower head. Dean felt the temperature to ensure it was good then pulled on Sam's arm. “Come on, you. You barely look like you're standing.”

 

Sam just obliged, not knowing the true nature of Sam's weary looks. About five minutes into it, Sam was washing his precious long hair and Dean was washing his chest and stomach that had been splattered with blood from today's hunt. As Dean was getting to feeling good, he heard a plop on the bath's floor. “Shit.” He said, before bending over in front of Sam.

 

He couldn't quite grip the soap he just dropped, and kept struggling. His grunts and his ass less than an inch from Sam's cock made Sam's dick stand in attention. “Dean...” “Hm?” “Can you stand up now?” “When I get it back. Demon water gods made me drop it.” Sam smiled at Dean's childish reason for dropping his soap.

 

Sam couldn't help but put his hands on Dean's hips. He mumbled something about not wanting him to fall, but Dean knew better than that. Sam gently started grinding his dick on Dean's ass. It felt electric and good. Dean finally caught the soap, and as he went to get up, he heard a command he'd never thought he would hear in his life: “Put your hands against the wall.”

 

Dean didn't argue. The tone in Sam's voice was demanding. Sam needed this and Dean would do  _anything_ for his little brother. Sam then didn't hesitate to reach around, grabbing Dean's cock. “Sammy” Dean moaned, not hiding how it feels. Sam just enjoyed stroking Dean before pressing his own cock into Dean.

  
Dean groaned loudly because of the pain. Sam didn't care to prepare or lube him up before. Sam trusted deep in him. Dean bit down on his wrist. Somehow the shower felt more musty and steamy than it was previously. Sam's thrusts became fevered, his groans becoming more rabid.

  
It didn't take Sam long to release his cum deep inside Dean. Sam was still stroking Dean's cock. Sam leaned over onto Dean, putting his weight onto him. “Cum for me. Cum Dean.” Sam stroked as hard and fast as he could, making Dean scream Sam's name into the air as his legs gave out and he spurted all over the shower wall.

 

Sam went down with Dean, them laying down on the shower floor. Dean reached up and turned off the water. “Well, remind me to never drop the soap.” He said, making them both giggle and catch their breath cuddling into each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly used this to play with paragraph size. As you can see the paragraphs aren't that big. I'll be playing with proportions more, which means more fics! Constructive criticism is loved/welcomed.


End file.
